Stefan's mistake, Elena's choice, Damon's heart
by BB2cute4u
Summary: Elena finds Stefan and Katherine in a loving embrace. Heart broken she turns to Damon to erase her memories of the time she shared with Stefan. Please comment. I know the first 2 chapters are short, but I hadn't plan on writing more then a short story.
1. Message to readers

I just wanna say thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far, and I'm so glad you guys like my story. I just wanna say that yes I know the two first chapters are short, but I never expected to turn it into an actually story. But you know wanna those creative juices start flowing there's no stopping it. Haha. But I will try to add at least three new chapters every day, and yes to some of you I am working on a new story. Please keep commenting and enjoy the story!

This story takes place after "**The Sacrifice**" episode 10 of season two. Stefan trapped with Katherine, stirs up old feelings. Damon and Elena begin to build their relationship, and maybe even end up together. What happens when Elena finds Stefan and Katherine? Heartbroken she turns to Damon to erase her memories of Stefan, but what happens when he does and those feelings she once had for Stefan are now turned to Damon? And what if Stefan and Katherine get out? Will Stefan just walk away, or will he be furious and try to kill Damon for his betrayal? These questions and more will be answered, you just have to keep reading.


	2. Chapter 1

Hours past and Elena was nowhere closer to getting Stefan out of the tomb, and it was beginning to sink in that this was all her fault. If she hadn't been stupid and went to give herself up, Damon would have been there to stop Stefan from going in the tomb. However Jeremy was to blame for Stefan having to save him to begin with, but Elena couldn't hate Jeremy for doing what he did.

Upon hearing footsteps Elena looked up and glanced at the door, someone was coming to check up on her once again. She didn't see why, she was trapped within the house and she wasn't going to off herself. She watched at Damon walked into her room, he wore a smug look on his face. "Elena what you doing up here? You really should get out"

Elena glared at him and chucked her pillow at him, but of course he got it with little effort. "Out Damon…" She wasn't in the mood for his humor. She turned her attention out the window trying to ignore him, hoping he take the hint and leave.

Damon frowned and sat on the bed beside Elena, he hated seeing her look for down. "Elena, I promise I'm doing everything I can to get Stefan out." He knew she most likely didn't believe him, but it was true. Stefan was his brother after all, and a life with Katherine, any kind of life with Katherine was too much torture he would never wish for anyone.

Elena turned to Damon looking at him with confusion and curiously. "Why do you care? "She asked him. She half expect him to have a smartass answer ready, but when he gazed into her eyes and searched them for a moment she realized he cared about Stefan.

"He's my brother Elena, and only I get to make his life hell. Not that bitch. "And with that said he was out that door.


	3. Chapter 2

Damon paced the floor of the library that rested in the home he and Stefan lived, he wasn't sure what to do at this point. Stefan trapped with Katherine, Rose, Elena stupid stunt and much more. He had been going out of his way to keep his promise to both Stefan and Elena, but he could only do so much. Damon stopped pacing upon hearing his cell phone rang, marching over to pick it up and rolled his eyes and answered it. "If she's pitching a fit just tie her up and stick her in the closet, I'm busy. "He couldn't force back the grin at the thought of tying up Elena and sticking her in the broom closet, she really be pissed.

"She's gone Damon, and she's bleeding. Elena hit me over the head and jumped out her window before I could catch her, and took the car. "

Damon cursed for a second then ended the call, he was out the door and down the road before he could even curse Bonnie for not thinking about the windows. Then again he didn't even think about it himself, but who knew Elena would be so stupid.

Elena walked down the steps of the tomb, as she drew closer she could her grunts. Feeling sick to her stomach Elena took a step back, but regained her courage and pressed forward. Drawing closer she could her two other them talking, but couldn't make out a single word. Elena took a deep breath and continued, until she heard Katherine's saying Stefan's name with such urgency. Elena now at the tomb entrance peeked inside, and what she saw broke her heart into pieces.

Katherine pulled Stefan into a passionate kiss; her hands crawled at Stefan's bare chest as he thrust into her with such force. God how she missed him, after all this time no man could make her feel so alive like Stefan could. Katherine bites his lip drawing blood, sucking on his lip as they went out it. Pulling away from his bloody lips and grinned. "God I've missed you Stefan..."


	4. Chapter 3

Upon hearing those words Elena felt her knees cave and fall to the ground, so many questions ran through her mind, so many Why's and How's. But nothing to relieve her from the pain she now felt, she wanted to run into the tomb and kill them both! Elena gasped feeling a hand on her shoulder, turning to look up she saw those piercing blue eyes looking at her with such sympathy. She couldn't hold back her tears anymore.

Damon had half expected to find Elena already in the tomb, but never expected to see this. Let alone hear it! Damon was furious with them both, how could Stefan be so stupid! How could he think that Stefan deserved Elena? He didn't, not anymore! Damon pulled Elena close and stroked her hair. This pained him more, seeing her crying over him. He was half tempted to make their presence known, but that's what Katherine wanted. It's what Damon wanted!

As the moans continued so did Elena's tears. She cursed Katherine to no end, and cursed the day she ever meet Stefan. But she soon realized that if not for Stefan then she would never have meet Damon, and though he wasn't a saint he did care about her. Elena pulled back from Damon, and wiped away her tears. It was time, time to put an end to this.

Damon didn't need to be a mind reader to know what Elena wanted to do; he stood up and took her hand pulling her up. This wasn't going to end well, but it had to be done. Damon had every intention of getting his brother out, and letting him have Elena. But all bets were off now. He just gave him his window, he wished it had gone differently but he wasn't picky.

"Stefan! How could you? "Elena shouted.

Stefan hearing Elena's voice tossed Katherine off him, on his feet and dressed before she had time to call her name. He made Damon promise to keep Elena away; he was going to rip his head off for this. Stefan appeared in front of them. "Elena, I can explain. "

Damon glared at Stefan nodding slightly. "I pegged you better than this Stefan, of all the stupid things! This takes the cake, I hope it was rather hurting Elena over. "Damon himself was hurt that Stefan would sink so low as to sleep with Katherine. He wasn't sure why he did, but he hoped it was worth losing Elena over.

"No explanation you can give me will ever make up for this Stefan, I'm sorry but I can't forgive you for this Stefan. " Elena shook her head and started walking backward. But a naked Katherine came into view, and made her stop. It made her angrier to see her wearing nothing but a smile. Elena dashed for the tomb entrance. But she was caught by Damon.

Damon would have loved to let Elena lose on Katherine, if one Katherine wasn't an older vampire and two if there wasn't a seal keeping vampires in. Elena didn't deserve to witness Stefan's stupidity, but this was taking it too far. Damon was barely able to contain himself from marching in there and ripping that smug look of her pretty face. "Go crawl back into your hole." Damon spat out.

Katherine giggled and stood beside Stefan pressing her naked frame against him, she speared them nothing. From whispering in his ear, or she would touch his bare chest, and kiss him passionately. It was her way of telling them she won without a word, that had it gave her terminus pleasure to know it hurt Elena more than anything. "So cold Damon, don't be angry "She rested her head on Stefan's shoulder smiling with delight.

Elena couldn't handle much more of this, but she knew something that would do just the same amount to them. She stepped up to the entrance as close as she could without stepping over to seal, and placed her hand on a sharp rock. Pressing her hand against the rock until she saw Katherine's eyes grew wide, and then held it in front. "You might have taken Stefan, but how much longer do you have to enjoy it before you fade to nothing you psychopathic bitch." Elena raised an eye brow and now she wore the smug smile. "Enjoy eternity together, while you can. "

Damon was slightly unsure of what to think at the moment, but Elena was hurt and people did cruel things when they were hurt that badly. Damon was the perfect example of that theory, but he couldn't let that happen to Elena. Pulling her away gently he glared at Stefan and Katherine once last time, before pulling her out of there. "Come on Elena..."

Stefan pushed Katherine off him and tried to reach for Elena, but was repelled by the seal. "Elena! Wait, I can explain! "He watched as Elena turned away from him and willing left with Damon, he realized now that sleeping with Katherine no matter what she promised was a mistake. He knew in that moment he had lost the one thing he loved most, Elena.

Once outside Elena let the tears fall, her chest ached. Her heart was not just broken, it was shattered into pieces. How much she wanted to let him rot in that tomb, how she wished with every fiber of her being that Katherine was dead! She felt her legs become heavy, and cave under nether her. But she felt Damon's arm tighten around her slender frame. She couldn't go home like this, but she wasn't about to stay with Bonnie and hear the, I told you so.

Damon scooped up Elena, and headed for the boarding house. If anything he needed to calm her down, he couldn't take her home in this conduction. Right now he needed to get some whiskey into her, at least it help her sleep through the worst part of the night. After tonight it will be easier to talk to her, but right now it was best to let her cry. Though Damon hated Katherine, and was really pissed off at Stefan he couldn't leave Stefan in the tomb. But right now wasn't the time; Elena needed a few days to think things through, to figure out if she could really forgive Stefan. Which he highly doubted.


	5. Chapter 4

The fire cracked and popped, but it did little to warm her body. She felt so numb, numb of warmth, numb of feeling. Elena couldn't wrap her mind around Stefan and Katherine, though she had seen it with her own eyes, even heard it. She still couldn't believe it. How could he do this to her? Was she just a replacement? Elena pulled her knees up to her chest and lowered her head, she wanted to forget, to block out Stefan. She would go insane if this continued, with these questions. Why, How, What if and so much more.

Damon came down stairs to find Elena sitting in front of the fire, he was glad to see her finally moving about. It had been two days since the discovery of Stefan and Katherine, and he was beginning to worry she might never recover. He sure didn't. But that's what he loved most about Elena; she was strong and selfless…well most of the time. Damon walked into the living room, heading right for the mini bar. It was times like this that whiskey was necessary, not for just him but her as well. He poured two glasses; making sure to fill Elena's about halfway. He on the other hand poured a full glass. "I was starting to think I might have to check your pulse. "He joked walking over to her.

Elena raised her head slightly and glanced up at him. Usually she be angry with him for joking at a time like this, but she was past angry. And he was just trying to make her feel better, or just make her feel period. "I'm not in the mood Damon." She started.

"I know Elena, but what will you have me do? " Damon pressed the glass to his lips and downed the warm golden liquid in seconds. He hated that his brother hurt Elena, and hated that he was weak and sub-came to Katherine's desires. But what could he do about it now? Elena knew they were together, it wasn't something he could just…Damon grinned, but it faded quickly. He wouldn't do that, not to Elena. Not to himself. "Here drink this, it'll help. "

Elena took the glass of whisky, and chucked it in the fire. She wasn't about to numb her pain that way, besides that would only make her more depressed. She felt Damon stand up and walk away, not spearing a glance at him she simply watched the flames a bit longer. Until she heard Damon talking to her, she turned to him. "What? "

Damon poured him another glass, and raised it toward Elena. "I said it's been two days Elena, go home I have things to do. "He knew how harsh that sounded, but he didn't know any other way to get through to her. He tried being patient with her, he tried kindness and understanding. There was only so much of that he could do. "I can't erase your pain, but I'm not going to stand her and watch you waste away. So if you' be so kind as to see yourself out. "He turned and began leaving the room.

Elena jumped to her feet and picked up a vase that has been sitting on the table beside her; she chucked it at him only to have him catch it with little to no effort. She could see the fury in his gaze, before she had the chance to move he was pinning her to the fire place.

"Big mistake Elena, I don't care how hurt you are, or how much you hate me don't ever do that again. "His eyes searched hers for a moment. "Do you understand? "He was more furious with Stefan right now then Elena, but it still wasn't a good idea for her to piss him off. Not now, not when she was so variable. Damon slowly backed away from Elena; the last thing he wanted was to make her hate him. But it was so hard when she kept pushing his buttons like this. "Elena, go home. "He was done asking, he was telling her.

Elena felt so much anger, so much pain, but also she felt excitement. When Damon was so close to touch, to feel, and the smell of his breath on her face. She never realized until now just how attracted she was to Damon. Her heart fluttered just a little, she felt something for the first time in two days. "Damon, I…" she paused and stepped closer to him, her hand landing on his cheek. She could see the hurt, the surprise and the tenderness in his eyes, his features. And for a moment her heart fluttered once again, her stomach had butterflies. Her breathing quicken just slightly. She knew this feeling, and she knew it well. She was in love with Damon, but when? How? Before now Damon and her wasn't possible, but now…

Damon could hear Elena's heart pick up in rhythm, but for what? Was it for him? No she never had before, unless it was out of fear and angry. But it was neither of those things, what he was picking up from her wasn't hate or fear. Damon took Elena's hand and removed it from his face; he wouldn't be used, not again. Whatever she was thinking now would only turn out to be a mistake tomorrow, and as much as he wanted this to be their moment it wasn't. Elena was hurt and looking for confront, though not meaning to would only end up hurting the one person who did love her. Him

Meanwhile Katherine lay on the ground enjoying her victory, she hadn't planned on Elena actually catching them but she couldn't have asked for a better ending for a good day. The deal was she would leave Elena and Mystic Falls, if Stefan would be hers until them we're released. But now, now she didn't have to worry about telling Elena herself. He didn't think she was just going to let him go back to her without bragging about their little deal? She sat up and run her hands down Stefan's back. "She's not coming back Stefan, and if she did it's not like she's going to forgive you. "

Stefan ran his hand through his hair and nodded. Katherine was right; Elena would never forgive him for this one. But he couldn't handle the thought of losing her, especially to Damon. He wasn't stupid; Damon would more than likely make a move on Elena. It was a matter of time before they were in each other's arms. If they did end up together would he be able to let her go? Of course if she truly wanted Damon, then he would not stand in the way. Stefan turned to Katherine, and kissed her lips. He loved Elena, but Katherine was his first love and you never forget your first love. Stefan couldn't take back what he had done, but he at least he can try and makes things right with Elena.


	6. Chapter 5

The next morning Elena woke up to find her in Damon's bed, before assuming anything she checked to make sure she was fully dressed. Sighing in relief she tossed the covers aside and slipped on her shoes, last night she was sure that Damon would have taken advantaged of her. But to her surprised he hadn't, and that kind of changed her opinion of Damon. Elena reached the top of the stairs to find Damon climbing up them; she smiled at him for a moment. "Thanks, but I could have slept on the couch. "

Damon smirked. "And miss the chance to actually say I've had you in my bed? Elena you know better. "He lightly touched her cheek then continued on his way, but not before turning back to her. "I'm going to shower, try not to do anything stupid. "He was pretty sure he stupid stunts were done and over with for the time being, but he's been proven wrong before.

Elena rolled her eyes and Damon's comment about being in his bed. That's what she got for being nice to a cocky prick, he was always so guarded and it really annoyed her. For once, just once she liked to see him without his walls. Elena took a deep breath and sighed heavily, as she started down the steps something caught her eyes. She noticed the upstairs door that leads to Stefan's room was open. Suddenly that sharp jab of betrayal and heartbreak hit her with such force left her gasping for air.

Damon thoughts went back to last night, Elena standing in the living begging to compel her to forget. But he couldn't. Even if he had the pain would still remain, only she wouldn't remember why. Compellation wasn't the answer, but he was so tempted to give her what she wanted. But Damon knew all too well of heart break, and he wouldn't let her take the easy way out no matter how much it pained him to see her this way. Even if it meant that he would have what he desired most, Elena's love.

Twenty minutes later Damon found Elena sitting on Stefan's bed, the room was trashed, books tossed from the shelves, the glass widows busted out, and furniture destroyed. It was shocking to see Elena that pissed off, but he liked it. Walking over to Elena he gave another look around the room. "I hate to be this room..."he chuckled. Damon glanced at Elena, but his grin faded. She clearly wasn't going to be much fun yet again, and this had to stop. Marching over to Elena, he grabbed her arms pulled her up on her feet.

Elena began beating on Damon's chest cursing at him, demanding to be let go. She cursed Stefan and Katherine. How could he do this to her? How could he do this to Damon?

Damon grabbed Elena's arm and twisted it behind her back. "You're really beginning to piss me off!" It was really starting to annoy him, but he couldn't do much more without hurting her. "This needs to stop Elena, I know your hurting I get it. "

Elena glared at him. She knew he did, and that's why she knew he understand her better than any of her friends. Her eyes soften, and tears began to form. Her muscles finally began to relax. "Damon, I can't keep feeling this way. I hate him! "She never thought those words would ever come out of her mouth. "I hate Stefan, and I don't want to remember him. I don't want to remember nothing about him, his laugh, his smile or the way he use to kiss me."

Damon couldn't hide his jealously. He wanted her to think of him in that way, to remember things like that about him. He found himself gently grabbing her chin forcing her to look into his eyes. "Alright, but remember that I warned you Elena. "He wished there was another way, but she wasn't giving him much of a choice. He couldn't take away everything; just make her forget she ever loved Stefan. Damon gazed into her eyes has his pupils dilated. He compelled her to forget her feelings for Stefan, that they were nothing more than friends. After finishing he backed away from her. "Elena, how are you feeling? "

Jeremy walked down stairs as his aunt called for him; rolling his eyes he entered the kitchen. "Yes, Aunt Jenna. "He reached into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. He had been trying to avoid her for the past few days, but today just wasn't his lucky day.

"Where's Elena? She's been gone for a few days without any word and I'm worried about her." Jenna was starting to feel a bit left out lately. Before they use to tell her things, but now she barely saw them and knew nothing about their lives.

Jeremy knew it. "She's dealing with some stuff. "

"Such as?" Jenna pressed.

"Stefan stuff, I don't really know the details. I just know what I was told by Bonnie." Jeremy wanted to hit his forehead against the counter, now she would press Bonnie into telling her. "Look Aunt Jenna, Elena's fine I just talked to her this morning. She's been staying with Bonnie."

Jenna sighed and tossed her hands up in the air. "Fine, but tell her to get home. "She left it at that and left the room.


	7. Chapter 6

Damon returned to the tomb after taking Elena home, it was a good thing Jeremy called. He wasn't able to tell Jeremy everything, just that basic need to know. _"Listen Jeremy, Elena and Stefan are friends nothing more. If you say anything more than that you will only confuse her. "_He'd expected Jeremy to be pissed, but he simply nodded and asked what he should do about Stefan coming around. He wasn't sure how to answer that since Stefan was still in the tomb, but now that he thought about it Stefan was a key issue to Elena's new found happiness. He was still going to release Stefan; he was still his younger brother that hadn't changed. Even if Damon wouldn't admit it aloud he did love his brother, but it was mainly because Katherine would be alone in the tomb. And anything to bring that bitch displeasure brought a smile to this vampires face.

Elena walked out of the bathroom feeling right as rain, she couldn't recall feeling so relived and happy in days. Weeks even. After dressing she headed down stairs to find Jeremy sitting on the couch playing one of his games. Jenna was standing in the kitchen with Alaric cooking up something for dinner, but she wasn't very hungry. Walking into the kitchen she grabbed her ice coffee and gave the two an odd look. "You two really need to get a room. "She joked and walked over to Jeremy. Elena took a seat next to Jeremy and sipped her coffee. "Where's Damon? "She asked finally.

Jeremy sighed and paused the game, he remembered Damon telling him about Elena's choice to forget Stefan. He was unsure as to why, but she had her reasons. "He said he had something to do, why? "He almost didn't want to know.

Elena turned to him and frowned. "No reason, just curious. "It was a total lie. She actually wanted to talk to him something, but it wasn't important she could wait. "Jeremy it's Friday night, shouldn't you be out with some girl or something?"

Jeremy smiled and chuckled. "I can say the same for you Elena. "He countered.

Elena smiled. " I plan on it, if I can find someone to go out with."

Jeremy nodded. "Are you hinting something Elena?"

"Maybe I am? "She laughed and hit him in the arm. "Go get dressed, I'll wait.

Damon stood in front of the tomb entrance. He hadn't planned on telling Stefan like this, but he left him no choice, Damon hadn't touched Elena, thought about it sure but hasn't made his move. "She was so heartbroken she asked me to compel her, and you're the reason for that. So don't stand there and blame me for your weakness. "

Stefan glared at Damon, how could he do that to Elena? "Well Damon looks like you're getting everything you wanted. "

"No Stefan you're wrong, I didn't want her like this, we both know that." Damon glared at Stefan as he paced slightly. How did it come to this? He thought Stefan was the stronger of them both when it came to Katherine.

Stefan crossed his arms and nodded. "Your right Damon, but you know this will only back fire." And boy was he counting on it.

Damon laughed. "No because she asked for it. Elena asked me on her own free will without any suggestion from me. So she can't blame me, but yes it could back fire or it could actually hold. But hey you'll never know. "

"Get me out Damon, we both know you will." Once he was out he would stay and try to rebuild his relationship with Elena.

Damon paused for a moment. "Where's Katherine? "Not once had she appeared beside Stefan, nor had she made a comment of any kind. Something wasn't right. What's happen that Katherine isn't here to torture him to her presences?

Stefan smiled. "Don't worry about Katherine; she's a thing in the past."


End file.
